Shinko High
by Shoonie.Fied
Summary: What would happen when one of Shibuya's top school students wonders about Takoko, the most dangerous groups of Delinquents? sorry if it's boring, but im not good at this.. just wanted to share it with you


well here i am again... you might not remember and that's ok here's my story.. i've been too many dramas.. i got the inspiration ferom Gokusen.. so enjoy ** 3**

"Ne, did you read the news?"

"Hai! Takoko again"

"Takoko.. those guys never learn"  
"I saw them the other day"  
"what did you do?"  
"I hid, I was afraid that they might do something to me"  
"like everybody says, Shinko's reputation is because of Takoko…hehe"

17 years-old Izumi closed her eyes "Takoko…" she buried her face on her arms.

"eh?! You don't know them?" 17 years-old, red-haired Yokoyama Natsume turned her attention to Izumi, sitting next to her. "They are Shinko's 3-D class"

"you know…Shinko's students….3-D class" said a girl with shining blue orbs "they're all delinquents. Even the girls… I've heard that they are always around the park late at night…." She gave Izumi a weird look

"my cousin's friend told me that once they beat up a guy because he bumped into one of them" a brunette said, standing behind Natsume "Minamoto Kouji… that's his name"

"hai! I saw him once" Umi said "he's really cute"

"I've seen him too, but I would never date someone like him" the two of them giggled

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but I like his brother better"

"His twin, Kimura Koichi"

"Actually, I think the 3 of them are, Takuya looks so sexy with his messy hair"

Izumi looked around, puzzled "but I always walk by Shinko and I've never seen them"

They stopped giggling

"Never?"

"Never ever?"

"Not even once?"

Izumi shook her head slowly

"Good, but be careful" and they all walked away

"nani?"

"zumi…izumi….IZUMI!!!!" izumi opened her eyes slowly, waving her head at her surroundings "Nani?"

"AHHH!! You fell asleep again, Toma-sensei said if you do it again it's detention…" Natsume said shaking he head.. Izumi nodded

"ne.. Umiiii…can I ask you a favor?" she asked, giving Umi a glance

"nani?"

"I want to see them"

"see who?"

"Takokooo…."Izumi looked at Natsume, her eyes were big as the 2 crystal balls her teacher had on his desk. Umi looked at her

"No" she said quietly, reaching for her backpack

"Come on pleaseee!!, pretty pleaseee"

"Why me? Why not Kimi or Nobuko?" she crossed her arm "and why do you want to see them anyways?"

"Because….you guys made me curious..Teh!" she did a fake giggle "oh please it's not like I'm going to talk to them, just _see_ them from a _distance_" Natsume glanced at Izumi. Oh how she hates her when she does that.

"matta…"she mumbled "ok I'll do it but you'll do my homework for a week ok?"

"forget it"

Natsume laughed

They reached Shinko's entrance gate. Izumi saw something she expected…students walking. Glancing at them she saw the different types of students this school had, unlike hers, Elito High School, one of Shibuya's top schools, a group of about 7 girls, by the way the talked, she was able to tell that they were freshmen students, 2 people, a guy and girl, holding hands, "ne? where are they" she asked eagerly.

"Walk a little faster! Or else they'll know why we're--LOOK there the are" Izumi's smile faded away "the one with the messy brown hair is Takuya" the guy named Takuya was smiling, as he patted a guy on the head, "the one behind him is Kimura Koichi" this one was talking to a guy next to him, one that looked exactly like him, "and the one beside him is Minamoto Kouji, for some reason they have different las…" but Izumi stopped listening, this guy, Kouji, he had his eyes closed, a faint of a smile left on his pale face, his navy blue hair tied on a pony tail. He opened his eyes to meet hers, deep blue sea color. She stopped for a fraction of a second.

"Izumi he's looking, let's go!" Natsume dragged Izumi and herself out of their sight.

They stopped at the park, Natsume let go of Izumi's arm and turned to face her, "now what!! what if they recognize us?! Eh?! My life is in danger now!!" she grabbed Izumi's shoulder her and shook her. Izumi looked at her "im going home.. bye.." she turned and left.

"I wont believe it" she couldn't.. she wouldn't, how could she? After seeing him today. So peaceful, so delicate, nande??. She took out her house keys.

"Izumi? What took you so long?" her mother walked to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead

"a- I went to have some ice cream with Natsu-chan"

"Ice cream! Eh.. you shouldn't much ice cream now.. the weather is changing and I don't want you sick"

"Hai!" she said as she took her shoes off and followed her mother to the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so go set up the table"

"Hai"

They both sat down, Izumi took the control remote and turned the terebii on

"_These are your news at 5"_

She mumbled a "boring" making her mother laugh "ne you should start watching the news" she said " I heard that Takoko group is really dangerous. Izumi almost choked on her tempura "Ta-takoko?? I've never seen them or heard of them. Have you?" she asked hastily, chewing the food slowly to avoid choking again and glanced at her mother.

"Heaven forbids no!" she answered "but I want you to be careful eh" Izumi nodded "Wakatta"

She threw her arm on the air "I wont believe it" she turned to her side and closed her eyes "I wont believe it" those were the last words before she fell asleep

--------------------------

what do you guys think?? R/R


End file.
